Humiliation Station
This is the thirty-sixth Total Drama Valley episode by Great Valley Guardian. Summary ---- "Hello everyone and welcome to another Total Drama Valley Aftermath!" said Red Claw with a smile. "My assistant for some reason or another doesn't seem to be here now, so instead of starting like we normally would, we'll switch things over to my nephew Chomper with his show!" The camera panned over to Chomper talking in sharptooth to someone off-screen and the young sharptooth smiled as he noticed the camera. "Hi everyone! Chomper here. Today we'll be talking about how to properly cut your food so you don't choke on the bones!" Chomper then turned around as he heard a loud crashing sound coming from behind him and was shocked as he was knocked to the ground by something that was moving rather fast. Chomper blinked as he looked up and saw Longtail sprawled on the ground with several tapes nearby. The young sharptooth looked confused and asked aloud, "What's going on Longtail? Where have you been all day?" The flyer blinked at Chomper for a moment before he squawked loudly as he turned and tried to pick up the discarded tapes. "No time... NO TIME!" Shouted Longtail aloud as he picked up all the tapes and ran off of the set. Chomper looked to the camera and sighed. "well since it seems we've found Longtail, I guess we can get back to what everyone is really waiting for." Chomper stepped off the set of his show and followed Longtail onto the set of Aftermath. Redclaw grinned as Longtail came sliding across the floor with the tapes held in his tail. He then leaned down to see the flyer eye-to-eye and asked, "Where have you been? The show started ten minutes ago! We're late!" Before Longtail could even open his beak to respond, a group of eight guards rushed into the room and using the company stun guns fired at Longtail, most of the guards laughing as the child convulsed in pain. Redclaw couldn't help but chuckle as well at Longtails humiliation. He then stepped forward and after picking up the seven tapes with his nose and walking them over to the giant flat screen TV. "Well as per the rules of the last episode several of the contestants from last season have some rather embarrassing videos of themselves, and as Rhett had to choose which ones to upload those will be shown here today! And as an added bonus, all of the contestants will be here live to view these!" exclaimed Redclaw with a hearty laugh. Chomper winced as he continued to watch Longtail being electrocuted by the security guards and he felt he had to do something. "Hey guys leave him alone already! What did he do that was so bad?" asked the young sharptooth. One of the guards stopped using the taser and replied, "This kid broke into the digital video vault, and stole several tapes! We were told by Chris that something like this might happen today! Good thing we were ready!" At that moment Chris came out from off stage. "Ah, you guys can stop with the tasers... I still need the kid alive ya know." He then laughed as he continued speaking. "Besides, those are the tapes for this episode of Aftermath!" Redclaw then laughed as he stood up to his full height. "Well then let's get this Aftermath started! First off, all of the contestants who were previously voted off are here to join us! As everyone from the previous seasons stepped out from backstage and sat down, several of them looked nervous. None of them knew about what happened during the last challenge and how Shorty had been left to choose, but were simply wary of Chris' intentions. Shorty himself sat with his head lowered and refusing to meet anyones gaze. Truth be told he was sure the others here pretty much hated him for the choices he'd made in the previous challenge. Shorty then thought to himself. I am surprised none of the others here have tired to hit me yet... I'm sure Chris has told someone here about what I did.' CC Redclaw: I saw everything from the last challenge, and personally I would've chosen Cera... but that's just me. As Chris stood next to the giant TV he pushed a button and smiled. "Well now, I think it's time we got this Aftermath on the way and starting with a video!" The giant screen then began to play the footage from the last challenge, and as it reached the point where Shorty was supposed to make his decisions on who's video to upload, the screen suddenly cut to black. At first the screen stayed black, but suddenly a figure could be seen. As the light filtered through the room it was revealed to be Longtail tied to a tree. He was struggling to get out as a rather large foot stomped into view. At that moment Longtail's face went red with embarrassment as he knew what Chris had planned. The tape continued to play, and Redclaw could be seen facing his assistant as Longtail spoke. "Do you really expect me to talk ya big fool?" Redclaw on the tape laughed long and hard as he replied, "No little one, I expect you to die!" Chris laughed as he pushed another button. "Sorry about that... that footage wasn't supposed to be seen until later today!" The rest of the group from the previous season and those who'd been eliminated began to laugh. Even Redclaw laughed. "I have to admit, I liked playing the role of the bad guy in that film!" Chomper who had stopped laughing for a moment noticed Longtail trying to hide. He walked over and smiled. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just a movie, even if it is horrible cliche." said the young sharptooth with another small laugh. Longtail sighed. CC Longtail: Chris said all the filming we did wasn't going to be shown. Well... I suppose it was funny... but you know what's even MORE funny... REVENGE! Chris laughed again as the first film from the last challenge began to play. It showed Hyp standing on the edge of a hill with a stick in one hand and a rock in the other. Then the audio began to filter through the speakers. "Yeah! I've got the power! No one can stop me... not even-" Hyp unfortunately never finished his sentence as he slipped on a patch of grass and began tumbling down the hill landing at the bottom with a painful thud. As the tape stopped playing, everyone could feel Hyps' anger and humiliation. Shorty glanced up over at Hyp out of the corner of his eye. 'If Hyp finds out it was me... I can still take him! He's not so tough.' Chris then clapped and began to play the next tape. It showed Mutt this time, picking his nose. For eight hours straight. Until the sun left the sky, and the camera-man had fallen asleep. At that moment everyone began to laugh for several minutes at Mutts video, including Mutt himself. Shorty was now in slightly higher spirits from that footage. Chris then stopped the videos and walked off stage for a moment. Redclaw then stood up and spoke. "well, while we wait for Chris to come back, what's say we watch more of Longtail and my performances." The clips of Redclaw and Longtail began to play across the screen. Most of them however were out-takes from the actual movies and just showed Redclaw tripping Longtail, causing him to mix up his lines, and even in one case, got one of the stage hands to drop a pile of bricks on the young flyer. Once more everyone began laughing at the out-takes. Even Longtail found them funny. Just as the clips were ending, Chris reappeared holding another video in his hand. He then laughed as he spoke up. "This tape is being saved till the end for good reasons." Everyone gathered was confused but no one spoke up as the embarrassing footage played again. This time it showed Mo stuck in a tree with subtitles reading 'Don't be dumb, join the water club!' Mo gave a small blush of embarrassment but then laughed aloud with the others. "Mo had fun in the sun!" he exclaimed as he did a flip into the air from the water tank he was situated in. Chris frowned however. "Hey! This is supposed to be embarrassing videos! Not the Valleys Funniest Videos! We've already got that show covered!" Redclaw then managed to get his laughter under control and then began to speak. "Sorry, Chris but if you want these to be embarrassing you have to try alot harder." Chris frowned at Redclaws remark, partly because he knew the predator was right, but also because he really wanted to see more disappointed faces from the others. Unfortunately a loud crashing sound could be heard from off stage, and it got everyone's attention. As the same security guards from earlier came running across the set screaming like little girls. The reason they were running became clear seconds later, as a jet stream of fire came blasting behind them. However the source of the fire was none other than Longtail wielding a World War II era flamethrower. Laughing maniacally the flyer said, "Shoot me with stun guns will ya? SUCK FIRE!" A single intern came running behind Longtail out of breath and covered in burns. "I... I don't know how that kid got that thing! He just shows up in the security office and starts laughing!" Redclaw blinked as he said aloud, "I was wondering where Longtail had slipped away to." He then chuckled aloud as he said, "Guess there's no need to worry about it now though." Chris smiled. "Now that's what the viewers pay for! Mindless destruction and loss of interns!" he laughed as he pointed back to the screen. "And now back to our scheduled humiliation." Just then the screen began to play again. This time it showed the final video of Tera, and at first all seemed well, she was simply standing in a small pond cleaning herself, when a large amount of black tar was dumped on top of her covering her from head to toe. Then several dozen leaves were thrown onto the tar soaked sharptooth, and set ablaze. Chris laughed long after the footage ended. "Now that is priceless!" he commented as the camera panned over to Tera who was still covered in bandages from her burns. CC Shorty: I feel kinda bad for uploading some of these vids, but they were hilarious! I haven't laughed this hard in ages! Chomper: These were pretty funny, but still some of them weren't really too embarrassing. Chris really needs to try harder. Longtail: I have two more surprises now that I've dealt with those security jerks! Ali: I hope no one is too sore at Shorty, he didn't really have too much of a choice this time. Chris grinned as he stepped forward. "Now that all the uploaded vids are done, now it's time for one I personally picked out... and it comes from the very last challenge." At that mention Shorty went pale and he began to look afraid. Then Chris laughed as he spoke. "I think you'll like this one best of all Shorty!" As Chris pushed the tape in and hit play Shorty rushed forward intent on stopping Chris, but as the footage started playing, everyone was shocked. On the screen wasn't what the group was expecting. It showed Chris in the shower singing loudly, and off key to a Justin Beiber song. And even when the song ended, Chris was still singing off key and began to dance, but he slipped on his bar of soap and landed with a thud on the floor of the tub he was occupying. Chris' face was bright red and he was completely silent. Shorty and everyone else in the entire studio and even in the rest of the Great Valley and Mysterious Beyond began to laugh making it sound like the entire world was laughing at of the interns and even two of the camera men were laughing so hard that they fell over and died. Almost everyone else had tears in their eyes and some were having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. It was Longtail who caught his breath first and shouted, "See Chris! THAT is how you embarrass someone! Take a lesson from me, considering I switched the tapes on you!" CC Ali: Now that was funny! Ducky: Longtail is sneaky. He is, he is! Rhett: That was one of the funniest videos I will ever see. I know that nothing will top that ever. Great job Longtail. Redclaw: That was such a great move by Longtail, we're throwing a party after this show! The kid deserves it now! Tippy: I... I can't... stop laughing. Chris... is... so stupid! *Bursts into another laughing fit* Longtail: That's another one down. Glad I knew about Chris' plan to show Shorty voting on those videos from the last challenge... or I might not have pulled this off. Now only one thing remains... As everyone calmed down and began to get their breaths back, Redclaw was about to announce the end of the show, but Longtail stepped in front of the camera and smiled. "Before we go for the day folks, I Longtail as Redclaw's assistant have one more thing to show you all!" He then pushed a button on the floor and a bright flash of light appeared and in the center of the stage with a confused look on her face. CC Ruby: I wish there was some kind of warning, so I could be warned I was being teleported. Shorty's eyes widened as he stepped forward and began to blush as he addressed his crush. "R-ruby... what are you doing here?" he stuttered aloud. Ruby smiled gently at Shorty and replied, "I'm not sure. I was talking to Littlefoot and then I just appeared here. Maybe you could tell me what's going on?" Shorty was about to speak, but a sharp pain in his tail forced him to lurch forward and kiss Ruby a second time, bringing a bright blush to his face. CC Shorty: I would be angry about whoever poked me, but kissing ruby again made it worth it. Ruby: I have to admit, Shorty is a REALLY good kisser. Redclaw looked down at Longtail for a moment before asking. "Are you done with your surprises today?" The flyer had a grin on his face as he nodded his head. "Yep all done Redclaw." Then as if by some unseen force confetti began to rain from the sky and balloons began to float in the air. "PARTY!" Cried Rita as everyone began to dance and sing. Chomper even pulled out several platters of food for both meat-eaters and leaf-eaters. "Dig in everyone!" he commented with a grin a mile wide. "Well everyone that is it for this episode of Aftermath! I hope you enjoyed all we had to offer today, and stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama Valley!" Quoted Redclaw as he scarfed down a piece of meat. ELSEWHERE... In a dark room, in a dark building someone was sitting in a chair drinking a whole 2 liter bottle of soda. This person stayed in the shadows as he spoke. "That little flyer... thinks he can mess with MY show... how wrong he is... and I WILL make him see the error of his ways... in the next challenge! Of that I promise... Category:Episodes Category:TDV Episodes